A Very Sarumi Halloween
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Misaki has to take Anna trick or treating, and Saru is... Saru. -One Shot- Happy Halloween!


**[A/N]: HAPPY HALLOWEEN OR DAY OF THE DEAD! My favorite two holidays. Enjoy the story!**

_"...And don't come back until trick or treating's over with. If you even think of coming back early you can kiss your skateboard goodbye!' _Kusanagi's threats rang loud and clear in Misaki's head, and that's how he found himself walking down one of the suburban neighborhoods of Shizume city with a little lion cub that barely reached his shoulder. Anna walked beside him staring at her full bag of candy. "There's so much..." Misaki shrugged. "Well, yeah, you're such a cute little lion of course they'd shovel out the candy for you."

"But we've only been to three houses." Well the death glares from Misaki to anyone unfortunate enough to be handing out the brightly wrapped sweets may have been the real reason they had so much already. _'Maybe I should stop.' _He looked down at the digital watch. "_There's still another hour and a half to go.' _

He huffed a sigh of annoyance and rubbed the back of his head as another kid with chocolate smeared across their face almost barreled into him. This is gonna kill him. "Here," he took the bag and emptied half of it into the backpack slung over his shoulder, lightening her load.

"Misaki..."

"Hmm, What?"

"Your ears are crooked."

'_Fuck'_ About ten minutes before they were supposed to leave the bar, Anna had come up behind him and yanked off his beanie, putting a pair of fluffy orange cat ears on in its place. Totsuka absolutely couldn't resist.

"_Look King, Yata-chan and our little princess match!" He zoomed in a little on his camera, trying to capture the true intensity of fierce crows blush. "Don't they look cute?" He grinned, showing off his vampire teeth. He and Kusanagi had dressed up for the night as per request of the regulars (ladies). _

"_Like hell I'm gonna wear this! I'm already have somewhere to g-" Anna looked down at the floor slightly. "I-I mean, I'll never wear this outside of Halloween with Anna- chan." She looked up again, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. Mikoto just looked at them and chuckled, and Yata wanted to die right then and there and let the bar floor open up and swallow him whole and escape this strange form of Halloween hell. He had to find a second in between wanting to curl up and disappear and kill something to text the Monkey. _

_Anna tugged at his sleeve and held up a black makeup crayon and a matching orange clip on tail. She had already scrawled three lines on either side of her nose. Yata could feel the rest of what little dignity he had begun to just fly away as he bent down and let the tiny white hand in front of him smear the dark make up across his cheeks in the semblance of whiskers. His pride-o-meter finally hit zero as the scruffy looking tail was put in place and Anna took his hand. "Smile Yata-chan! This is one of the best times of the year." Totsuka laughed. He tried to twist his scowl into something like a grin, but it probably looked more than a little psychotic. "He's sooo cute~" Chitose teased. "He looks like the type of cat that would be put down in the shelter." Eric said. Yata snapped. "That's it!" He rampaged, chasing after the two around the bar, nearly knocking over Totsuka's guitar and two other bar stool in the process. _

"_Hey!" Kusanagi yelled, yanking Yata back by the scruff of his neck and dragged him toward the door next to Anna who was tucking her new phone into her pocket. "It's time to go..."_

The vampire bartender had thrown him out with that warning and now he was forced to look like an idiot for the rest of the night. Which reminded him… He pulled up the messaging app on his hologram watch.

'_**Can't make it tonight.'**_

'_**Why? **_

_** 'I got roped into something for HOMRA.'**_

'_**Are you serious?' **_

'_**It's not like I wanted to!'**_

'_**Then why are you there?' **_

'_**I'll make it up to you I promise.'**_

'_**You'll have to do whatever I say.' **_

Misaki gulped, but new this was his only way out.

'_**I know.'**_

'_**Without complaining.' **_

'_**I KNOW. I promise to make up for this. Okay?' **_

'_**Fine, I'll be waiting, Mi~Sa~Ki~3' **_

'_**Fuck you, Saru!'**_

"Shitty Monkey." Misaki sighed and looked down at the white haired child. Anna had been playing with her phone again and was trying to sneak it back into her pocket all the while staring at a house bathed in red strobe lights and fake, bloody hand prints smeared across the all the windows, a big beware sign stuck on the front lawn. There was what seemed to be a small haunted house sprung up in the back yard. "Do you wanna walk through it?" Anna nodded and they made their way across the street.

A man in a black and white striped suit with a pumpkin jack-o'-lantern head greeted them. "Welcome, welcome. Please come inside. We've been so lonely without visitors. You two are the first we've had pleasure of entertaining in such a long time." His raspy low voice hissed. He ushered them through the mesh-like divider. Heavy smoke filled the narrow makeshift hallways. A bloody scream sounded somewhere deep in the maze. "PLEASE HELP US!" A ballerina dress in pure white and covered with blood screamed, the metal rod of a gymnastic wand impaled through her back leaving a red ribbon to trail behind her. She chased them through the maze until a tall chain link fence snapped shut behind them. She screamed, grasping at the fence and shaking it violently.

They walked on, the new hallway was a wall of pumpkins facing a wall of circus mirrors that stretched out the cravings into deformed, angry, demonic faces laughing and sneering at them as the flames flickered brightly inside them. They lit up the long walkway, the end nowhere in sight. "Don't be alarmed children." A chilling breath whispered behind them. Misaki jumped nearly a foot in the as the pumpkin man appeared in front of them holding a candelabra. "This way to the fun house..." He trailed off into hiss. The billowing smoke rolled in again, swallowing him whole.

"This is pretty good, huh?" The walked up a platform, the walls painted in black and white spirals when the floor started to shake. The wobbled around before a psycho clown with a chainsaw got on with them. Misaki grabbed Anna's hand and scrambled off the damn ride. The word 'EXIT' was splattered in red across an old palette a few yards a head. "Finally..." Misaki strolled forward not noticing the open pens on either side until three girls dressed like witched popped up, reaching for them and lightly grazing them. "Where are you going darlings? Stay with us we'll make some nice potions together!" The pumpkin guy held the exit door open.

"Have a Happy Halloween..." another fist full of candy was dumped into Anna's bag.

"Finally!" They were out. He turned back to Anna. "What'd you think?"

"The blood wasn't red enough." Misaki laughed a little. "Of course."

"Let's go to that on next." He pointed to a random house draped in purple lights with a big blow up ghost on the front lawn. The kids on the doorstep were walking away with popcorn balls and huggies fruit drinks. The cat duo both went up together. "Trick or treat?" Anna said quietly, holding up her red polka dot candy bag. The blonde teen girl dressed as a cheerleader gushed at the two. "Oh how _cuuute~_!" Misaki blushed. The blonde just grinned. "Adorable, a big brother taking his little sister out. Oh, it's so hard to find such a nice brother! Yui, look they match!" she called over her shoulder. A brunette with big boobs dressed as a witch came to the door. "Oh my god, it's so cute!"

The girl skipped out the door. "What are your names?" Misaki blushed heavily, the creeping urge to run began to claw at him, but Anna held his hand tight. "Anna and Misaki." The two squealed. "He even has a cute name. I need a picture! Wanna take one?" Anna nodded, pulling Misaki in further between the two teenage girls. "Hey, Mei, are you think what I'm thinking? Trick or treating is almost over, but there's a coffee shop down the street that plays all the Halloween movie theme songs and has the best pumpkin pie, and they give out candy to the little kids and later they're gonna project the old B rated horror movie on the wall to watch. We were gonna go anyway, wanna come?" Misaki stammered horribly trying to get the words out. Ana was checked out looking at her phone. What was she updating everyone on how there trick or treating was going? For the love of all things decent in this world let her not tell them about this!_ 'If Totsuka put her up to this I swear...' _

"Uh, y-yy-yeah. W-we can g-go, b-but I hav-have to get h-her back b-before n-nine."

"Okay, no problem! Let's go!"

The dinner was just around the corner and barely busy. The two girls dragged him inside to a table. "Have a fun night." A chair was pulled out on the other side of the table. Misaki looked over expecting to see Anna climbing up. Instead Fushimi sat there smirking at the stupid face he was probably making.

"Alright we got them here." Mei said.

"Now you can't tell Aunt Awashima about that party!" Yui continued.

"Yeah, and you have delete the pictures too!" Saru gave a slight nod, but didn't pay them any other attention. He was solely focused on his Misaki, the smirk only widened. The crow, cat, whatever, bristled.

His boyfriend didn't seem mad, but he sure did look... _Damn. _He was finally out of that goddamn blue monstrosity and something normal. He got rid of the usual vest and instead wore a white button up with jeans, a white button up with top four buttons undone and tight, _tight_, jeans that really showed of his glorious ass. Misaki swallowed, a new blush creeping up his neck and face. "W-what are you doing here?" Saru laughed, catching Misaki's exploring eyes. "I can sense when virgin Misaki's been trying to flirt unsuccessfully." The two teen girls stormed off, leaving the three alone in the place. "Flirt? I wasn't flirting you shitty monkey! I was just trying to be nice! " Saru snickered. "Obviously, you still can't even talk to a girl without stuttering. I'm surprised you could even get out a sentence." Misaki's face burned a new, a feeling akin to fire collected at the back of his throat... "I called him." Anna broke in.

"What."

"You were supposed to go with Saru tonight." The fire disappeared.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go with Anna-chan too!" He assured. She smiled a little. "I had fun with Yata-chan too, but I think it's time to go home." Misaki threw a glance at the clock. "But there's still a half an hour left and Kusanagi said..."

"I think I got enough candy." She took the nearly full book bag from Misaki and lifted up her almost overflowing candy bag onto the table. "Maybe you do have enough. He'll probably start complaining you'll get cavities the second we get back. "I'll drive." Saru said. "With what car?" he held up a set of keys with a Scepter 4 logo keychain. "I borrowed a car for the night." Misaki blinked at him owlishly. "You can do that."

"Sometimes."

"Oh, right." Anna dug around in her bag.

"What-" A pair of fuzzy blue cat ears were suddenly placed on Fushimi's head as well as a matching tail attached to his pants. A sudden flash went off and Anna stood there holding her phone. "Now you two match." Misaki laughed, looking up at his boyfriend. "We match." A brilliant smile curved on the blues lips.

They got up and left, Fushimi pulled the car around and they got in. The ride back was uneventful with Fushimi driving and Anna and Misaki munching away at the candy mountain. By the time they pulled up to the front of the bar it was only ten 'til. "He better not have a fit about coming back early. We worked hard for this haul!" Anna got out with the candy book bag and started walking toward the door. Misaki was about to do the same when something yanked him back by the collar. He turned his head. "What-" Fushimi's impatient lips caught him off guard and took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his parted lips. His long fingers snaked their way through his wild hair, knocking off the cat ears. Misaki pulled back a little to breath. "What the hell was that for bastard?" He panted. Fushimi grinned evilly. "Misaki still has to make up for standing me up." He gripped the fiery redheads chin. "Whatever I want remember?" Misaki blushes hard as a shot of excitement jolts through him. The look in Fushimi's eyes is definitely promising him a long night. He grins a bit. "I remember." With that Misaki wrapped his arms around Fushimi's neck and brought their lips back together again.

**[A/N]: And...Done! Whoop! First Sarumi Fic! Man, I love them. I like to think that they did it in the back seat in front of the bar before Misaki got embarrassed and demanded they go back to their apartment to continue. Anyway, Reviews are love, so if you love review!**


End file.
